memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2008
Releases January *''TOS'' novel: Excelsior: '''Forged in Fire, by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels *''TNG'' eBook: Slings and Arrows #4: ''That Sleep of Death'' by Terri Osborne * TNG comic: ''Alien Spotlight': Borg, by Andrew Steven Harris * TNG comic: Intelligence Gathering #1: Valued Intelligence, by Scott & David Tipton February *''KE'' novel: A Burning House, by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''TNG'' eBook: Slings and Arrows #5: A Weary Life by Robert Greenberger * TOS comic: Alien Spotlight': Romulans, by John Byrne * TNG comic: ''Intelligence Gathering: A Matter of Dates, by Scott & David Tipton * ''TOS reference: 'Captain Kirk's Guide to Women, by John Rodriguez March *''TNG'' eBook: Slings and Arrows #6: Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment by Keith R.A. DeCandido * TNG comic: Intelligence Gathering': Issue 3, by Scott & David Tipton * NF comic: ''Turnaround: Issue 1, by Peter David * ''TOS novel: Vulcan's Soul: 'Epiphany, by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz (Paperback reprint) * TOS comic omnibus: Year Four, by David Tischman April *''ST'' anthology: Mirror Universe - 'Shards and Shadows, by various authors *''DS9'' novel: Terok Nor: 'Day of the Vipers, by James Swallow *''CoE'' eBook: TBA * TNG comic: Intelligence Gathering': Issue 4, by Scott & David Tipton * NF comic: ''Turnaround: Issue 2, by Peter David * ''TOS comic: ''Year Four: The Enterprise Experiment: Issue 1, by D.C. Fontana & Derek Chester May *''DS9 novel: Terok Nor: 'Night of the Wolves, by S.D. Perry & Britta Dennison *''CoE'' eBook: TBA * TNG comic: Intelligence Gathering': Issue 5, by Scott & David Tipton * NF comic: ''Turnaround: Issue 3, by Peter David * ''TOS comic: ''Year Four: The Enterprise Experiment: Issue 2, by D.C. Fontana & Derek Chester * ''TOS comic: ''Assignment Earth: Issue 1, by John Byrne June *''DS9 novel: Terok Nor: 'Dawn of the Eagles, by S.D. Perry & Britta Dennison *''CoE'' eBook: TBA * NF comic: Turnaround': Issue 4, by Peter David * TOS comic: ''Year Four: The Enterprise Experiment: Issue 3, by D.C. Fontana & Derek Chester * ''TOS comic: ''Assignment Earth: Issue 2, by John Byrne * ''TOS comic: ''Mirror Images: Issue 1, by Scott & David Tipton & Chris Ryall *''DS9 omnibus: 'These Haunted Seas, by David R. George III & Heather Jarman July *''ST'' anthology: Myriad Universes: 'Infinity's Prism, by various authors * DS9 novel: 'Fearful Symmetry, by Olivia Woods * NF comic: Turnaround': Issue 5, by Peter David * TOS comic: ''Year Four: The Enterprise Experiment: Issue 4, by D.C. Fontana & Derek Chester * ''TOS comic: ''Assignment Earth: Issue 3, by John Byrne * ''TOS comic: ''Mirror Images: Issue 2, by Scott & David Tipton & Chris Ryall August *''ST anthology: Myriad Universes: 'Echoes and Refractions, by various authors *''TNG'' novel: Greater Than the Sum, by Christopher L. Bennett * TOS comic: Year Four: The Enterprise Experiment': Issue 5, by D.C. Fontana & Derek Chester * TOS comic: ''Assignment Earth: Issue 4, by John Byrne * ''TOS comic: ''Mirror Images: Issue 3, by Scott & David Tipton & Chris Ryall September *ENT'' novel: 'Kobayashi Maru, by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels * TOS comic: Assignment Earth': Issue 5, by John Byrne * TOS comic: ''Mirror Images: Issue 4, by Scott & David Tipton & Chris Ryall October *''ST novel: Destiny: 'Gods of Night, by David Mack *''CoE'' omnibus: Wounds, by multiple authors November *''ST'' novel: Destiny: 'Mere Mortals, by David Mack December *''ST'' novel: Destiny: 'Lost Souls, by David Mack *''Star Trek, directed by J.J. Abrams To be Scheduled *ST'' reference: Star Trek 101, by Paula M. Block & Terry J. Erdmann *''TNG'' mirror universe comic miniseries by Andrew Steven Harris & George Strayton *Comic adapation of new movie *Possible, not yet confirmed, titles: **''NF'' novel: TBA, by Peter David **Six issues of the comic miniseries Probability Factor. Connections * * Category:Years